


Friends Help With Many Things

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Beastmaster
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dar becomes ill and is having nightmares, Tao finds that the touch of a friend is enough to keep the nightmares at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Help With Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, my first one shot, and my first BeastMaster fanfic.
> 
> It took the afternoon of the 21st November, 2006, to write. That was ages ago O.O
> 
> And by the look of the document I had the summary written in, I couldn't decide between calling it Friends Help With Many Things or Nightmares. I'm going with Friends Help With Many Things for this one, because it is Tao helping Dar, not just Dar suffering through a nightmare.

The calls started again, the calls for people Tao knew and didn’t know, and the quiet tears when it seemed that no one was there. Sighing, as this was the second time that night and the seventh time that week, Tao went over to where his friend was sleeping and gently shook him awake while calling his name to reassure Dar’s sleep fogged mind that a friend was near.

Again when Dar awoke he blinked several times and put his hand on Tao’s arm, as if to find out whether the young Eiron standing beside him was real and not a figment of his imagination, before sitting up and blinking away the tears. They sat by the fire, not speaking, silence hanging in the air until Dar lay down again, and Tao waited for the nightmare to come back.

The next morning Tao woke at his usual time to find that Dar was not yet up. It was unusual for Dar to not be up with the sun, unless they weren’t in any hurry to get somewhere or didn’t know where they were going to go, but still Dar was usually up by then, just taking everything at a relaxed pace.

Tao set about getting breakfast ready and soon heard a yawn. He smiled when Dar sat up, hair tousled, and was relieved when Dar smiled back, though Tao realised he had a cold when he took small bites of his breakfast, pausing for longer between chewing; the voice didn’t hide anything either. Tao built a fire and set it alight, making a cup of tea for Dar, who made a face but drunk it anyway.

Tao heard the names before he realised what was happening, dozing as he had been. He hesitated, wondering what to do. He didn’t want to wake Dar up because he needed his sleep even more than before, but if he couldn’t stop the nightmares his friend wouldn’t sleep much anyway. He crept over to Dar and sat by him, starting to gently rub his back. As the names stopped Tao closed his eyes, and the reminder that a friend was close by only stopped when he fell asleep, but the reassurance didn’t fade.


End file.
